Smaug's epic
by dimension traveling dragon
Summary: A reverse standpoint on Smaug. Contains one oc. Kind of sad. Also short, to my fans my a.p. classes are killing me.


**Smaug**

It was a bright morning as Smaug flew over the nearby town of Dale; the people still asleep. As he flew over he remembered the names they had given him, like Smaug the Golden or Smaug the Magnificent. They had loved him for he was never the kind to attack them unless he was attacked first. They set out offerings of cows and sheep every month for him to feast upon. And every month he protected the city from whatever happened.

Today, he was supposed to meet with the other dragons. Twice every year the dragons would meet in a dwarven stronghold made just for the dragons, just to talk about how the lands near their homes and what, if any, threats needed to be addressed.

This year, the dragons decided to pull together a meeting about the elves that kept attacking the dragons. Smaug headed towards the Twin Mountains, where the meeting would be held. When he arrived, he was surprised to find how few dragons had actually come. "Where are all the rest?" he asked spying over what couldn't be more than forty dragons.

"Smaug, my brother, they were killed" said a smaller green dragon named Windsal. Windsal and Smaug were often seen as a couple. Their relationship had gotten more serious as of lately. Most of the dragon community was happy for the pair and their genuine love for each other.

"But what of the dragons that lived peacefully with the elves and humans?"

"They were killed in a mass slaughter by the Lorien warriors while they were sleeping, and most of them lived near or in and elven city" Windsal was now visibly sobbing, as she crawled back into a corner where another dragon came over and comforted her. Smaug was taken back by all of this.

Then a large dragon moved out of the darkness and addressed the others. "Dragons, this meeting has been called because of the recent attacks by the humans and elves. We must unite to stop and punish these attackers. For rumors have been spreading, and they aren't for our good health." The dragons began to grumble and growl. "Fear not, my brothers and sisters, for I have an idea. We must strike back against those which have caused us so much grief. We must begin plundering and destroying towns again."

"But why? Some of us live happily with the peoples that live near our town" stuttered a smaller dragon in the back of the hall, "Some of us are even liked by the humans. Why should we ruin this relationship that we worked hard to accomplish?"

"Those of you who have this condition, I know how you feel, but we must not let this be taken lying down. Thus, those of you who don't want to fight can stay in this hall."

Several dragons began to argue amongst themselves as Smaug walked up to the large black dragon. "Do you really find this measure necessary, Ancalagon?"

"No, but the elves and humans must not go unpunished for their treachery"

"I support you brother, but there must be another way"

"There maybe and I will be speaking with Galadriel in a week, to discuss what must be done to restore peace to the lands"

Slowly as the night went on, the dragons disbanded to their home towns. Smaug and Ancalagon stayed behind to comfort those who had lost a family member during the heartless elven raid. When he was about to leave, the fowl smell of death entered his nostrils. He left wondering what could cause such a horrible stench up in the mountains.

It was said that as each dragon returned to there own homes, they were attacked by men and elves. Some were completely overtaken and killed while others escaped and had to hide in the surrounding areas. As Smaug approached his home, he noticed a rather large amount of horses and what appeared to be three ballistae in town. As he flew sleepily into his den, he was attacked by elves and men. But Smaug was much too strong to be taken down by mere mortals, and he quickly filled the whole cave with such a terrible blaze that no one survived.

In the morning when Smaug was about to take off; he spotted another dragon coming in the distance. As the dragon got close enough, Smaug recognized it as Windsal. Windsal stumbled into Smaug's cave, her back leg slashed; small holes in her wings, parts of her scales missing and she was bleeding profusely.

"Windsal, what happened?" Smaug said looking over his battered love.

"The humans and elves were waiting for me when I got back. They were vicious and cut-throat, I could barely escape" She said as she panted heavily.

"By the god's, then what of, oh Morogoth" Smaug said as he realized what he smelled on the mountain two nights ago.

"Stay here, Windsal, I'll be back in a day or so" Smaug said as he took off towards the Twin Mountains.

"Hurry back" Windsal said as she lay on the ground, panting.

When Smaug arrived, there were bodies of men and elves everywhere. "Hello is any body in here?" Smaug said as he looked around. Smaug continued to walk around but there were no dragons to be found. He had searched the halls thoroughly and found no evidence of a single dragon. Worried Smaug departed back to his home.

When he arrived, the moon had already risen; the closer he got, he could see that men were already in his cave or drawing close to the entrance. By the time they saw him it was already too late and they were dispatched with a mighty fireball. When he got inside he found men cheering and a sword in his friend Windsal.

Upon seeing this, Smaug went into a blind rage and mercilessly slaughtered them. One got away from his powerful claws and teeth, but one leg with broken and the other torn off he was going nowhere.

Smaug slowly walked up to his dying friend.

"Smaug, Smaug, Is that you?" Windsal said as blood streamed out of the wound where the sword was still embedded.

Smaug could only gasp as his closest friend's life was slipping out before him, "Yes, I'm here, Windsal. Don't talk, it won't help you" he said as he slowly removed the sword.

"Smaug, why me?" She said as she slipped away.

"I don't know"

Smaug sat there looking at his battered friend. They had been raised near each other. He was planning to ask her to come live with him so they could start a family. But now her lifeless battered body lay in front of him. Smaug laid down next to her and began to cry. Two days later he went out into a large field filled with wild flowers and buried her.

Days later when the humans had awakened they looked to the mountain. But they didn't see the dragon sitting in the morning sun as Smaug normally did. No, they heard the sound of a bottomless pit of sadness. So depressing was this sound that a wedding that had been planned for the day was canceled. The bride, groom, both families, and the priest could not stop crying. When people tried to sleep, they found that the sound kept them awake; several people cut their ears off, so they wouldn't have to hear that awful sound.

Yet the crying did not stop the next week, or at the end of the month. The village was in shambles. This crying was so sad that no work could get done without either someone getting hurt or dying. The merchants stopped going through the town. Animals began to die. Eventually the plants began to wither, and wells began to run dry.

Suddenly it stopped. People began to wonder whether the dragon had finally died of grief or had the elves had come again. Then they saw him up at his ledge, where they saw him unleash a terrible roar and he took off.

Not away from but towards the town. The village elders knew that this was the end and told everyone to run away from the town. Yet by the time they could get to their horses, Smaug had arrived on the town. He began by burning the thatched roofs. People screamed and ran in terror, but the wiser and the warriors knew that there was no escape and tried to fight the dragon.

By the time the sun had centered in the sky, the village lay in ruins. Smaug sat upon his ledge looking at the smoldering remains of the once proud city. Yet his heart yearned for more of the same, for the death of the one he loved caused his once gentle and soft heart to become black, hard and bent.

"Hear me humans, there will be no salvation from my wrath. I swear that for the loss of my love will be repaid to you one million times over. I shall spare no one, death will be in abundance, and I, Smaug, shall become a harbinger of death and pain." He said loudly, and finished it with a mighty roar, that was so loud that the near by tree's shook.

It is said that after Smaug was done with his boast, that the town's leaders, miles away, felt death coming. And it did for nearly two hundred years; Smaug went on a killing frenzy. Towns up to thirty miles away were utterly sacked and destroyed, men women and children, all slaughtered.

The elves, which were so bent on ridding the world of these creatures, stood hated and scared. For Smaug was not the only dragon in a horrible rage from what they had done. Several others who were in the Twin Mountains the night it was attacked, watched as dragons young and old gave their lives to fight off the elves and men. The youngest dragons watched in horror as their leaders fought off the elves. These were the dragons that had now had lost the urge for peace and love.

As for Ancalagon, when he approached Galadriel he was attacked by the most skilled fighters in the land. Though Ancalagon killed these fighters with ease, Galadriel, who was supposed to promote peace, had done nothing to stop them. As Ancalagon was leaving he shouted towards her "This is treason of the highest degree."

Galadriel only replied, head looking at the ground, "I know, I'm sorry"

The helpless slaughters of the innocent during these years made everyone forget that, in fact that the elves and men had caused this war; the dragons were just paying them back. The elves and men who had attacked originally tried to mount another offensive, but were killed so fast that most of the lands were advised to stay away from the dragons all together.

As time passed, the dragons began to repopulate and their scourge began to simmer. As a hundred years passed, the humans considered the war over, and urged the elves not to ever fight with the dragons again. Yet, there stood a few dragons that could not get over the pain of a century ago. Most of these were dragons that had lost one or both parents, but the few remaining dragon elders quickly controlled them. Smaug, who still terrorized his area with an iron fist, was approached several times by not only his parents, but by the other leaders and his closest friends, in an attempt to repair his broken heart. Yet, Smaug ignored their pleas and advice; quite soon Smaug was considered an outcast and left alone.

A hundred years later, a dragon visited Smaug tell to him that he had worked his way to one of the worlds most hated, right up next to Sauron, the Nazgul, and the Witch King. When Smaug asked what of it, the young dragon could only reply "Smaug, please change your ways, there is a man of magic determined to help you find your grave"

"I have yet to meet a man who can end my suffering. For when that day comes, I shall embrace it," he said slipping past the messenger

"But, you used to be loved by so many, why?"

"Because, I was in love"

"But I love you"

Smaug didn't even look at her; he motioned for her to leave with his tail.

With that the young dragon began to cry as she left, wanting to see him again.

One day, while Smaug was sleeping, he was awakened to the sound of someone going through his plunder. Yet when he looked there was no one there.

"You must be the man of magic I've heard of"

The clicking and clacking of someone running away was all that could be heard.

Smaug flew outside and couldn't find anyone. He knew that someone has visited him though, so he flew back into his cave and pretended to go to sleep. Sure enough he heard someone entering his cave and waits until they are closer too appear to wake up.

Smaug tells the thief to stop hiding for it is no use. The thief begins to flatter the dragon, but Smaug is in no mood and cuts him off rather rudely by asking his name. The thief begins to speak in riddles as to where he's from and his name. Smaug becomes interested in his riddles and believes that the thief is from a city called Esgaroth. Smaug then smells something new, dwarves. Smaug warns the thief not to do much with the dwarves; the thief begins to falter and become uncomfortable and changes the subject. The thief tells Smaug that he's heard that dragons have soft underbellies, Smaug slightly amused by the strange thief, roles over. Then the thief strangely wishes him a good day and leaves. Smaug realizes that the thief saw the missing scale on his belly, and spouts a fireball after him; sadly, Smaug realizes that he didn't kill him, and his life now in jeopardy. Smaug unleashed a mighty roar in an attempt to scare the dwarves. Smaug took off in the direction of Esgaroth not only to find the thief but also to destroy the city for having a thief steal part of his treasure. But before he leaves he smashes the way in and out of the cave, which the dwarves are in. Smaug begins to lay waist to the city, when a man who calls himself Bard confronts him. Bard begins to boast about how he will send Smaug to his grave. Smaug ignores him and continues to lay waist to the city.

Bard readied an excessively huge arrow and takes careful aim. Smaug takes notice and turned his body so that no man could possibly make the shot, but he watches as a strange man in a gray cape walks over to bard and moves his arms. Bard doesn't even notice the strange man, leaving Smaug very confused. When bard releases the arrow not only does it make a turn in flight but also it actually hits the one hole in his scales.

Smaug falls out of the sky and into the lake. The arrow had left a minor flesh wound, but it does scratch his heart, scraping it of the evil that encrusted it. He could hear the cheering of men, but all he could focus on was Windsal. Truly he was not supposed to die like this? No, he was determined to live. Smaug began to swim away from the men. When he reached the far shore, the strange gray man confronted him.

"Demon, why won't you die?"

Smaug was taken back by the old man's bluntness, but replied, "You are the man who tried to kill me, yet why not kill the people who killed whom I loved?"

"This is because they are all dead, but you took out your revenge on the innocent. That is a sin that must no go unpunished"

Smaug shook off the water and sat facing the lake, coming to the realization that the old man was right. Smaug nodded beginning to realize what pain he had caused. "So my fate is to die here with you?"

"No, you escaped your fate, that arrow was supposed to kill you"

"Then what of me?" Smaug sat looking towards the horizon, where the sun was setting.

"You can end your life yourself, or I can kill you."

"Which will take me closest to Windsal?"

"I am to assume you mean the dragon whom you were supposed to start a family with? Neither for your sins are to great for you to live with her in death"

"Wait what do you mean "supposed to"?"

"Fate intervened and separated you two"

"Does this mean that fate intervened here?"

"No, it means I'm a bad shot" the old man said as he leaned on my front leg and chuckled. He bumped the arrow and apologized.

Wincing in pain, Smaug was about to end his life when he smelt a fresh wind; it carried the scent of Windsal. Soon she flew in from above him. The old man lit his pipe and walked off.

Smaug pulled out the arrow and flew off with Windsal. Finally Smaug had found peace with the one he loved so much.

Yet as Smaug flew off with windsal, the world turned white. Then a black, then when he looked underneath him he saw flames. Suddenly he was falling into the flames and when he tried to fly his wings didn't work. He fell into the flames were they were actually burning him. But the pain soon faded and he sat looking up at the one point of light in the sky. He knew that his love was never meant to be but he would wait till the day that he would figure out how to escape hell, and finally be with the one he loved. For not even hell can hold true love.


End file.
